Untitled Jagan 03
by fanmin
Summary: James was a prank maker, and Logan was his best friend - James/Logan


**Title:** Untitled Jagan 03

**Main characters: **James Diamond, Logan Mitchell

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

Summary: James was a prank maker, and Logan was his best friend.

A/N: This story isn't originally Jagan so there will be probably ooc-ness. I've tried me best to fit the characters though, I hope it is still okay?

This story was written for Big Time Rush Anti Bullying Day on March 3, 2012. (though late ^^;)

* * *

><p>James Diamond was well known as a prank maker. He was creative and he had lots of bullying idea. He often sold the whole evil plans to bullies and pranksters, but he never did the bullying himself. That's why James never considered that what he had been doing was wrong.<p>

Logan Mitchell was James's best friend. This guy was, in contrast, a goody-goody boy. He was smart, cute, sweet, and kind hearted. No one understood why someone like him hung out with James, neither did himself. Logan just felt comfortable around James. It wasn't awkward although they spent time together only by Logan studying or doing homework and James creating new bullying idea.

* * *

><p>One day, Logan finally had his first crush. It was Kendall, the president of their high school. Logan confessed, but he was rejected. Kendall's reason was that he didn't want to date someone who hung out with a person like James Diamond. Kendall was worried, if one day he hurt Logan, he would be bullied using James's idea.<p>

So Logan had two choices. First, to leave James. Second, to stop James's job. Logan would happily choose the second option, but apparently, James didn't think so.

"What? You want me to choose you over working?" James quickly turned his attention to Logan. "Hah, you're kidding. Why don't you go find someone else who happily loves you although you're around me?"

"But I really like him, Jaaaames." Logan whined, hoping that his best friend would just give up.

"But he unfortunately doesn't like you back that much." The taller boy's vision returned to the paper. "And by the way, stop it. Your scary whines won't affect me– " Logan was just starting to pout "–and also those pouts." James quickly added without even bothered to see.

Still pouting, Logan rushed out James's classroom in bad mood. Deep inside his heart, he knew what James said was right. He really should find another guy who loved him more sincerely.

* * *

><p>Months had passed since that.<p>

"Logie, look! I just created the evilest and the most sadistic plan! Ha, I can't believe I'm this genius! I'll sell this with crazily high price, hahaha."

Logan took a glance of the paper James was showing him. There were many pictures and descriptions fully drawn on the paper. Logan became pale. One thing that caught Logan's attention was a drawing of a boy who was hung backwards with legs tied to the ceiling, mouths covered by a cloth, and eyes covered by blindfolds. Logan closed his eyes, couldn't imagine if the sketch became real.

"Don't you have pity for whoever the target is?"

"I can be careless about that. As long as I don't know who the poor victim is."

Logan sighed, already know how extremely oblivious his best friend could be. "Well, don't blame me if one day you regret that."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're still trying to stop me for that guy! What's the name again, Kendall?" James protested. "You really like him that much, huh?" James sounded annoyed.

Logan didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"You're James Diamond, right?"<p>

James nodded. The one who called him was a girl. Her hair was hid under her cap and she wore a mask that was usually used in a prom or ball, clearly trying to blur her identity. James grinned for getting another customer. But somehow, James felt this girl was familiar.

"I want to buy your bullying idea. I want the best quality one." She put some money on his table and smiled slyly.

As usual, James would have to have a bit information first, "Tell me your intention and how the target was."

"He is sweet, cute, nice, a bit nerdy but sexy. Further description, just look at Logan Mitchell, the smartest guy in this school. They are similar, I guess. As for the intention, it's revenge. I like him, but he rejected me," said the girl simply. "Please make it as painful as possible. I'll pay you high if it works."

James was confused and surprised. First, he thought that the reason was so shallow. Was rejecting a person you don't like a crime? Second, because she said that the target was similar to Logan. He suddenly remembered that this girl once asked Logan out. He knew this because he always paid attention to Logan.

"Don't tell me you're going to bully Logan! You did confess to him, didn't you?" accused James.

The girl looked startled. "Ah, I forgot he is your close friend. Yeah, I confessed and he rejected me, but for me it's okay, because it's understandable if he has high standard for it. But this target, he's nothing compared Logan. I like him just because 'smart guy' was my type. Actually he's just smart, not at all good looking. How dared such a person reject me!" Her jaws clenched but then she smiled. "Ah, I said too much. By the way, I hope tomorrow I can get the perfect plan already. Bye for now." And so the girl left.

James nodded in understanding and agreement. Then he took the money and blinked. Twenty dollars only for a piece of paper? He happily sold his best idea which he just made on the previous day.

* * *

><p>James Diamond might know how to make a perfect evil plan, but there was one thing he didn't know: the fact that his own best friend recently became the target of his own idea. Many people bullied Logan lately, mostly those who had ever been the target before, including the girl who lied to James that day.<p>

Logan at first cursed and cried while being bullied, but after a while he stopped for it was useless. He had ever felt being hit, stripped, hung, flushed by mud and water, anything until he didn't complain anymore.

His grades were still amazing and his personality was still the same like usual, so James didn't know anything. Until one day.

James received a message on his locker.

_Go to the music room. This is the last, so we'd like to show you what you've done to your own friend.  
><em>_~13 persons who have ever felt what he's feeling now~_

Logan! James suddenly thought of him. He quickly took the elevator to the third floor where the music room was located. He opened the door slowly. It was dark, so he turned on the lamp, and he was shocked.

His sketch became real, with Logan replacing the poor boy in the drawing. Horror was over his features as he saw Logan hung backwards to the ceiling with messy hair, naked torso, and blood mixed with sweat dripping on his bruised and wounded body. On the side of the room, James could see that Logan's books were scattered beneath him, all torn and dirty.

"Ja…mes?" Logan asked, though his eyes were covered. "No... Don't look at me. I'm so disgusting now, James. Don't!" Tears managed to escape the blindfold.

"No!" James walked closer, hugging Logan's head. "It's my fault. Shit! It is my fault!" James removed the blindfold so Logan could see that James was crying as well. "They have previously been bullied by my idea, right? It's not you. It's me whom they hate so much. If they want revenge, why didn't they target me? Why you?"

"… Because they know that it hurts you more if it is me. Uh, can you please get me down? My legs hurt."

"Yes yes wait here. I'll save you."

James ran to the janitor's room to get a ladder, water, clean cloth. He climbed the ladder, quickly untied Logan's legs and had the boy in his hug. He cleaned Logan's injuries as careful as he could.

"Since when have you been bullied, Logan?"

"Two weeks ago. One person did this each day. There were thirteen persons, so there were thirteen days. And today, they bullied me altogether using your evilest idea that you showed me that day." Logan smiled. "You know what, James? I'm so mad at you that I think the only way I can forgive you is if you quit that damn job."

"I'll definitely stop. But are you sure? How can you forgive me after what happened to you? Don't you hate me?"

Logan held James's hand softly. "I can never hate you, James. You are my best friend. And well, I feel like a saint because I sacrificed myself for your sin." He grinned weakly.

"How am I your best friend? I'm not even a good friend."

"But you can be a good boyfriend." Logan chuckled. "I know you've been silently crushing on me for whiles, James. Instead of bullying idea, why don't you create a good plan to win my heart?"

James blushed. "Aish, stop teasing me. I don't need plans because I win you already." That day was when James found out that what he had been doing was wrong.

"Oh, there is one more thing you have to do to make me forgive you." Logan suddenly remembered. "Accompany me to buy new books. You're the one responsible for that." He pointed at the book mess around them.

"Sure, Logie. Anything." James hugged his new boyfriend and let the poor boy sleep on his chest. "I promise to protect you, Logan. No one could ever touch you ever again. I promise." He whispered. "Love you."

* * *

><p>Thirteen pairs of eyes stared at the beautiful couple. The leader, who met James that day, sighed. "I thought I'm gonna be broken hearted, cause i once like Logan Mitchell. Apparently seeing them like that, well, I have to agree they make a cute couple."<p>

"Yeah, poor Logan but it's good idea of you to target him instead. That Diamond jerk will surely stop his pranks thing now," commented one. The others nodded in agreement and left music room's second floor.

The girl sighed. Okay, at least, no more bullies from now on.

-End-


End file.
